User talk:Rosaliegh (Transfina)
Hi there! Welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 11:18, June 10, 2012 Thanks for liking my rap! -Lau the G Sorry I was busy. Come back over here. It's boring over there! -Lau the G Hi! , |text=Hey Lise!}} Characters Can I add two Lost Book characters? And also, can they be the main villians? -Lau the G Sure, Why Not? Yeah, it could be a fanfic. Contact me on chat, I'll be here for the rest of today(July 1st), and all of tomorrow. We'll talk about the page, and recreate the beginning of the RP. Slashranger4444 Huh? What were you talking about when you said you were being immature? -Lau the G Sorry for mocking you on the chat Sorry for mocking you on the chat i promess i wont do it again Um Gabriel Qualquer 15:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Your turn Hey Lise Check this out. Come to the chat. http://dragonballfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Lau_the_G/CHAT_PARTY!!! -Lau the G Dragon Ball Z:New Dragon Balls Lise, hello. I need you to do your chapter. Right now, they just encountered Teshi, one of Thanatos' eight minions. His minions are: T'eshi '''H'akai 'A'kyōaku-sei 'N'izoo 'A'rai '''Tōnegatibu 'O'ai 'S'onniku So, yeah, just thought I'd tell you: The funny part is you just wasted (x) seconds of your life reading this (talk) 10:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat Come to the chat. COME TO THE CHAT. This is Lau come to the chat. It's SUPER dead. Lau the G (talk) 18:47, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Omniverse Quest and Surrounding Darkness Come to chat or I will stab everybody! Lau the G (talk) 03:17, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Bored? Are you bored?AREA95000 (talk) 15:27, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Get yo ass back in chat! CHAT Lau the G (talk) 22:32, September 14, 2012 (UTC) COME TO CHAT NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Lau the G (talk) 22:34, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm there now Lau the G (talk) 01:03, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I edited the collab. And please stop spamming on my talk page. Lau the G (talk) 16:46, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Lise! Hope to see you around here! After all, I'm back, and we all thought THAT was impossible. The Prince of Pirates, Fool! 23:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I'm assuming that was your post on my talk page from long ago? Sorry about kinda just disappearing on you. School started, and I soon just didn't have the time to visit. It's been almost two years, I've missed this place. :P Slashranger4444 (talk) (contributions) (blog) It's OVER 9000!! 18:11, June 7, 2014 (UTC)